


Before Our Spring

by sunspritecyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspritecyj/pseuds/sunspritecyj
Summary: Jaebeom is not supposed to fall in love, but he did anyway.





	Before Our Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For plot purposes, I will be referring to Mark, Jackson and Bambam as Yi En, Jia Er and Kunpimook respectively in this fic.

* * *

  


The smell of salt hangs in the air as persistent as the gentle pull of the sea, effectively tugging at Prince Im Jaebeom’s senses, causing him to remember bits of his childhood. Jaebeom remembers sitting down on the window pane in his room, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks far below the castle walls built on the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sun to sink below the horizon. It was his favorite view, watching the colors of sunset fade and the lanterns begin to flicker on to illuminate the kingdom. 

“Set sail! Full speed ahead!” The Prince heard the captain shout as loudly as he could, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

Beads of sweat pool on Jaebeom’s forehead and he can feel the summer heat soaking into his thick clothing and clinging to every inch of his body. Even in the shade of his makeshift booth and the slight breeze waving the royal blue flags bearing the Im family crest proudly in golden thread, the heat seems stifling.

Jaebeom is not sure if the feeling of suffocation is because of the heat or of his impending return. Would the kingdom still look the same when he comes back? How many years has it been? 

Jaebeom’s heart pounded in his chest, he could feel it.

Steady, but loud and fast.

He is finally coming home.

* * *

  


The moment Jaebeom’s ship docks, he is immediately enveloped in a warm embrace by a familiar dark-haired man – although not exactly the person he came to see.

“Your Highness! Welcome back!”

“I told you to drop the pleasantries, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom mock complains as he breaks away from the hug.

Park Jinyoung is Jaebeom’s designated personal attendant and right hand man. Jinyoung’s lineage has served the Im family for generations and the man himself is willing to continue the legacy, even though the late King has given him the option not to.

“What has changed?” Jaebeom asks, strolling side by side with Jinyoung towards the palace grounds, all the while taking in how much the kingdom has grown during his absence.

When Jaebeom had to leave in order to do his duty as the Prince almost seven years ago, he insisted Jinyoung to stay behind to look after his family especially the Queen.

Jinyoung smiles softly, “A lot has changed, but nothing that I haven’t reported to you while you were away. About your brother, His Highness Yi En though…” he pauses to look at Jaebeom and gauge his next reaction, “…is a different case.”

Jaebeom’s brows furrowed, “How is he handling it?”

“Much better than we all hoped. At first Yi En was against the whole set-up. He even refused to go out of his room and attend the first meeting. Jia Er did not know what to do!” Jinyoung says, fighting back the urge to laugh at the memory.

Wang Jia Er is Yi En’s personal attendant – exactly what Jinyoung is to Jaebeom. His loud and boisterous personality is the complete opposite of Yi En’s silent and timid disposition.

“The King has to personally go to Yi En’s room to escort him in the drawing room for their first tea session.”

Jaebeom shakes his head in disapproval, “I should have returned sooner.”

“Jaebeom, you don’t need to worry. Yi En and his consort are getting along fine now. I may even be bold to assume they finally warmed up to each other. You wouldn’t believe it but Jia Er mentioned to me once how Yi En is contemplating to gift his husband a pet to keep him from being homesick.”

Jaebeom exhales tiredly, “I still think Yi En’s too young to be betrothed! Not to mention this is a marriage of convenience! I haven’t even met this consort of his before I left. Who knows if he will be good to my brother?”

“May I remind you that the same person we are talking about is the same person you should have married – “ Jinyoung halts, remembering his place.

“If only I presented as an alpha.” Jaebeom finishes for him. “I know, you do not have to remind me.”

“What I said was out of line, please forgive my rudeness.” Jinyoung says, tone suddenly filled with regret.

“There is no need for that.” Jaebeom tries to brush him off, but Jinyoung’s words already left a sting in his chest.

“Don’t you think it’s now your turn to finally settle down?”

Of course, Jaebeom has considered it.

However, in a time where one’s secondary gender determines how one would become when he grows older and how he would be treated by others, Jaebeom is in a delicate position.

When Jaebeom was young, the entire kingdom was expecting him to become a chivalrous and charming alpha. He had spent most of his childhood hearing about how alphas should be awe-inspiring and tough, betas are expected to be composed and intelligent, and omegas are supposed to be soft-hearted and gentle.

Jaebeom’s father, the late King, was everything one would expect of an alpha, with broad shoulders, thick muscles and an aura that commanded respect, while his mother, the Queen, was the loving omega who lingered by her alpha’s side without fail.

Unfortunately, much to everyone’s surprise, Jaebeom presented as a beta when he turned four. With his slim chance of producing an heir, the late King and Queen decided to try for another child despite their advancing age. However, the Im family seemed to be experiencing one tragedy after another as the King contracted a rare disease none of the palace’s best physicians could cure. It was in this manner that Jaebeom lost his father at such a young age.

The death of the King and the absence of an heir to the throne caused panic in the entire kingdom and it was then when the Council decided to interfere. Against her moral and ethical standpoint, the Queen was forced to remarry at the Council’s behest in order to appease the people’s concerns. Jaebeom’s mother was promptly remarried to an alpha of royal blood with Han decent.

Jaebeom was six years old when Tuan Yi En was born. In his young mind, Jaebeom understood the role his step brother was going to assume. Yi En may only be a baby but he had the weight of a nation resting on his shoulders. After all, he was their last hope for an alpha heir to the throne.

When Jaebeom reached the ripe age of eighteen, the Council – with his step father the current King’s approval – assigned him to serve as an ambassador for his kingdom in the neighboring nation. Jaebeom agreed without complaint, thinking that he can at least do this much after failing to reach the criteria in becoming Crown Prince. 

It is debatable then if fate was kind or not, as Yi En presented as an alpha when he turned thirteen that same year, almost eight months after Jaebeom’s departure. 

Jaebeom decided that this is his destiny, a man in a _supporting role_ , and he must accept it wholeheartedly. He settled into a new life in the neighboring kingdom and had resigned himself to spending half of his life declining offers from different alphas and betas - and sometimes the same ones who persistently come back for a second or third round - for his hand in marriage. He may be a beta, but he is still part of the royal family and that is enough for people to flock over him whatever their intentions might be. Admittedly, Jaebeom had his fair share of lovers in the past, but they never last more than a night of passion.

When news of Yi En’s betrothal reached him, Jaebeom knew he needs to go back home. Yi En is only twenty! What are his parents thinking? Jaebeom understood the time constraint and the urgency for Yi En to mate and have heirs since the King and Queen are way past their prime. In one of his telegrams, Jinyoung mentioned the King’s plan of abdicating the throne after Yi En gets married. By the time Jaebeom sent a letter addressed to the King and the Council voicing his disapproval, Yi En had already been married. Jaebeom may have missed the wedding by a week but he refused to miss his brother’s coronation tomorrow.

“Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung’s voice abruptly cuts Jaebeom’s line of thought.

“You’re right. He’s – _they’re_ already married.” Jaebeom lets out a breath he does not know he has been holding for a while. “I did not return to find a pair of my own Jinyoung, of all people you should know that. I’m here to give them my blessing, no matter how hard it is, and offer my brother Yi En assistance in ruling the kingdom.”

* * *

  


Jaebeom’s return is a quiet affair all thanks to Jinyoung’s advanced preparations. Yi En’s coronation is the one being celebrated and not his, so his presence should not be coveted by the public. The Queen will surely throttle him when she discovers he is back and upon realizing his son does not find it in him to greet his mother first. Jaebeom figures it can wait, and settles himself on the upper balcony of the castle, silently observing the flow of people attending the ball. 

Jinyoung informs him his first and second cousin, Prince Kim Yugyeom and Prince Kunpimook Bhuwakul respectively, are responsible for organizing the party. The two have been hands-on from the invitations down to the decorations. Outside the palace, there are massive floral arches constructed over the roads – pink carnations combined with baby’s breath and forget-me-nots. A blue rose arch draped in golden strands looms proudly at the end of the line of carriages and the bridge over the moat. After Jaebeom sees the last of nobility alighting from their carriages he moves down to the hidden corner of the room, off the side of the large staircase. 

Inside the castle, the room is alight with cheer and music. Men and women are dressed in fancy petticoats and coattails, busy twirling under the chandeliers of the great hall. On and on, the nobles dance and chatter; nibbling _hors d’oeuvres_ and sipping champagne like it’s going out of season. From the shadows, Jaebeom can still watch the ongoing affairs in the hall while having minimal chance of being spotted and encouraged into a conversation about tying the knot like his brother, or worse, reprimanded by Jinyoung for making himself scarce at a grand social event.

The Prince is about to sneak off to the gardens to breathe in some fresh air when he sees _him_. An omega with raven hair, his long middle-parted fringe highlighting his cheekbones and plump pinkish lips. The man wears an unconventional celestial blue-fitted suit embroidered with amaranth and pearl colored flowers than a delicate ball gown omegas are required to wear in formal events. Jaebeom is far from complaining, as he notes how this stranger brings the floor to life, dancing with all those who asked – omegas, betas and alphas alike – flocking to him like moths to a flame. 

The Prince is no different.

When the omega bows and mouths _farewell_ to his current dance partner, Jaebeom knows he has to act immediately or he will lose his chance. Out of the shadows, the Prince’s steps are certain, making his way towards the man. Jaebeom ignores the collective gasp inside the room when the crowd recognizes his presence. The sudden proximity surprises the man himself and he steps away but Jaebeom falls into step with him, holding out one hand.

The omega reaches for the offered hand hesitantly, aware of the overwhelming attention he is receiving, but Jaebeom’s patience is running thin so he grabs the other’s hand halfway and places it on his shoulder, taking the lead.

Jaebeom almost forgot how dancing is his favorite part of balls, the only part that gives him a kind of comfort that puts him at ease. Their dance is a waltz, simple and formal, until Jaebeom tires of it and spins his partner into more complex patterns, testing him. To his delight the omega matches him, step for step with ease.

The Prince smiles to himself, _he can dance_.

In a sudden, impulsive feat, Jaebeom lifts and spins the omega in a near perfect circle, startling a giggle from his mouth. He retaliates a moment later by dipping Jaebeom so low his hair almost grazes the floor. The both of them laugh without a care in the world, eyes filled with starlight and for the first time in years, Jaebeom feels genuine happiness.

It’s exhilarating.

_Freeing._

Perhaps, Jaebeom will enjoy a part of this ball after all. He makes a mental note to thank Kunpimook and Yugyeom later for doing a job well done. 

For the remainder of the night the pair moves across the floor in tandem, Jaebeom selfishly keeping his dance partner all to himself with little to no regret.

Jaebeom tries not to scowl upon hearing the strings and wind instruments of the live band stop, the harp resounding on its last chord. He is still holding on to his partner but he can already feel his whole body rejecting the idea of being apart from him even for a second. 

Or was it his heart?

The two stop in their steps, far too close for a couple post-dance, yet too far apart for a pair of lovers, breaths mingling and hearts beating wildly. 

In this position, Jaebeom notices of the tiny mole placed under his left eye, resisting the urge to feel it just so he could see how the other’s eyes would flutter under his touch.

When all they can hear are murmurs of _He’s back!_ and _It’s the Prince!_ , the man in front of him quickly breaks away from his grip. He bows, saying a quick _Thank you for your company, Your Highness,_ before he turns his back on Jaebeom. The Prince gets a hold of his arm before he could step any further.

“Wait!” Jaebeom pleads, not yet having caught his breath.

The omega refuses to meet Jaebeom’s eyes and he tries not to feel too disappointed.

“Have I offended you?”

“Certainly not Your Highness! Why would you think that?” The man blurts out before flushing an adorable pink that matches his lips. Jaebeom finds the sight very endearing.

“Most wouldn’t abandon their dance partner the moment the song ends,” Jaebeom protests softly.

“My apologies Your High – “

“Call me Jaebeom.”

The man’s eyes widen but he complies, “My apologies, Jaebeom.” The other smiles fondly upon saying his name and Jaebeom once again become breathless, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. “I’m a better dancer than a conversationalist,” he adds.

Before Jaebeom can respond, the trumpets sound, their joyful noises shaking the palace room. The ball is halfway over and it is time for the Crown Prince’s speech.

“I must go.”

“You haven’t even told me your name!” Jaebeom desperately clasps his hand before he could slip away. “Can I see you again?”

The omega looks so conflicted but in the end he flees, “I – I have to go. Please forgive me, Your Highness.”

Jaebeom badly wants to follow the man that enchanted him this evening, but the other is already lost in the crowd and Jinyoung is fast to replace him on his side.

“I see you already met him.” Jinyoung states carefully.

“Met who?” Jaebeom asks in confusion. 

JInyoung does not have time to reply when the voice of the King’s advisor booms inside the hall. Jaebeom’s head whips to the staircase as the sound of the trumpets signals the arrival of his step brother.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Crown Prince Tuan Yi En…”

Yi En stands at the top of the staircase, face devoid of any emotion, with Jia Er by his side. His golden hair blends perfectly with the crisp velvet suit he dons tonight. Seven years had aged his brother, gone was the tiny child who clung to Jaebeom’s side like a shadow. Now, what Jaebeom sees is a soon-to-be King standing proudly before his people, facing the masses behind an iron mask.

“…and Prince Consort Choi Youngjae.”

Jaebeom’s heart drops and he pales as a familiar dark-haired man graciously takes Yi En’s proffered hand and occupies his place beside him. The man – Youngjae – _his Youngjae_ , smiles demurely, looking regal yet kind and every bit like a future queen on his brother’s arm.

“I know that look, Jaebeom.” Jinyoung mutters lowly between the two of them, “You can’t fall in love with him.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom despairs, unable to tear his eyes away from Yi En and Youngjae, “I think I already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can either be read as a stand alone fic or a prologue for another fic in the works.
> 
> Come say [hi](https://twitter.com/sunspritecyj)?
> 
> I'm also on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunspritecyj) if you have any questions about the au!


End file.
